Previously, many types of tools have been used endeavoring to assist the mechanic in rebuilding an automatic transmission. Specific hand tools are in common use for a given application, with many available from the original manufacturer of the automobile or transmission. Simple hand tools have also been utilized, however, some assemblies within an automatic transmission require holding both ends of a split shaft and the gripping of a surface not specifically made to receive tools in order to expedite disassembly procedures beyond the factory suggested method. A search of prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,077,103 Kelley Mar. 7, 1978 3,163,928 Shafer Jan. 5, 1965 2,992,478 Baker Jul. 18, 1961 2,697,273 Clarke et al Dec. 21, 1954 1,473,811 Cantrell et al Nov. 13, 1923 1,346,868 Wilson Jul. 20, 1920 ______________________________________
Kelley teaches a pulling tool for removing a shaft from a hub on a fan or blower. The tool has a screw for seating against one end of the shaft and a nut threaded on the screw with four screws engaging the hub of the blower wheel at 90 degree intervals. Further, gripping means are four hook-like fingers that grip the skirt on one end and grasp the hub of a propeller fan on the other. These fingers are rotated out of the way into spring clips when not in use.
Shafer is concerned with pulling a hub from an axle of a motor vehicle. This invention utilizes the principle of direct force application to the inside surface of the wheel flange with the reaction being placed against a backing plate. The clamping force is accomplished by the tool having a "C" shaped portion on each end of a flat strap slipping over a flange and a wing bolt in the center.
Baker again is pulling the axle from a wheel flange in an automobile. This is accomplished by the use of a bridging member having a serrated surface on the underside and slots through which securing bolts extend. Baker in most cases uses the movable hook bracket over the flange with a rotating member in the center.
Clarke et al utilizes a pulling device to which they have combined a jack screw with a slide hammer for inertial energy. The device has the adaptability to change heads to incorporate different sizes and configuration of work pieces.
Cantrell et al are concerned with a specific sleeve or a bushing on a shaft having an aperture for the reception of such a tool.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
It will be noted that prior art is aware of specific problems of configuration and particular structural differences in the elements being removed. Further, while various approaches were made to the problem, the basic compression in the center against clamping on the outside of the removable piece were in evidence, but not on both ends of a split shaft nor on the inside register of a pulley or gear.